


Day 5: Soapy Kisses

by JudeMathis



Series: Shiro Shipping Week 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 5, Dogs, Kissing, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, shiro shipping week, shiroshipweek2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11982303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeMathis/pseuds/JudeMathis
Summary: Day 5: AU/Role Swap- Imagine Your OTP washing their dog on a sunday afternoon and the dog does not like to be bathed. Person A tried to pin the animal down while Person B washes it. The dog then jumps out of Person A's arms which send them splashing into the tub. Person B starts laughing so Person A drags them into the soapy water as well. The pair have a hard time getting out and keep slipping into each other while the dog merely watches on on the other side of the bathroom. Bonus points if it leads to soapy kisses.





	Day 5: Soapy Kisses

**Keith’s pov**

It was finally a Sunday afternoon and the day that Shiro and I would be giving the dogs a bath since they ended up getting a bit dirty the day before. I let out a small breath knowing that giving Black a bath wouldn’t be an issue, it was Red. Red hated getting baths as she would rather be dirty instead if she was able to get away with it, that wasn’t going to happen though since I wouldn’t allow it. She would always try to escape and get away when it was her turn for a bath as Shiro had to help me with her since she tried to wiggle herself lose each time we tried. I usually ended up washing her while Shiro held her since it was the easiest way for us to handle Red during bath time. 

We had already finished washing Black already who went to probably go nap in her favorite spot. Now the hard part was next which was getting Red into the bathroom and into the tub, I knew that I would have to get Shiro to help me get her into the room. I let out a small breath before going to go find Red figuring that she was most likely in her famous hiding spot. She usually went there when she knew that it was time for her bath since she knew what was happening. It didn't take me long to find her as I was right about where she would be. I kneeled down and looked down at her with a gentle smile 

“Come on, Red. You won't be in the bath for long.” 

Red gave me an unamused look before I was able to get her out of her hiding spot and work on getting her into the bathroom. Shiro was getting the bath ready since getting her into the tub was going to be the other hard part. I let out a small breath after getting Red into the bathroom as I heard the water get turned off by Shiro. I closed the door before Red would have the chance to escape back to her hiding spot once again. I looked up at Shiro with a small smile for a moment 

“Ready for round two?” 

We knew that it was going to be difficult from the start because of the tricks that Red pulls when she is in the tub. It took a few tries, but we were able to get her into the tub as Shiro did his best to hold her still. I would be stuck with washing her since it was a lot easier to do it this way. I just hope that we will be able to get her clean and won't have a repeat of what happened last time. 

**Shiro’s pov**

I had my arms wrapped around Red trying to keep her still the best that I could hoping that she wouldn’t try to jump out of the tub. The last thing that we needed was water splashing all over the floor if Red did try to escape out of my grip. Keith was scrubbing the shampoo into her fur while I did catch myself staring at his face once in awhile. I was hoping that he wouldn’t notice though since it would cause some embarrassment for me if that happened and Keith probably would tease me about it for awhile. Red had a displeased look on her face while Keith continued to scrub in the shampoo trying to get all the mud out of her fur. He had a determined look on his face though knowing that he was trying to get Red cleaned up because of how much mud that was covering her coat. The bath was going a lot better than I expected since Red hadn’t tried to escape yet, but she could try at anytime since she was very smart. Red had her ways of getting into things on her own or finding a way to hide from us whenever she had to do something that she didn’t like. She was pretty stubborn just like Keith could be which made them a perfect match since it seemed like they reflected each other most of the time. 

I thought that the bath was going to go well, but that was until Red used one of her tricks to slip out of my arms. I tried to grab ahold of her again, but it was too late by that point. Red ended up hopping out of the tub which caused Keith to tumble backwards slightly and me landing right into the soapy water. Water did splash onto the floor as I did sit up while I heard Keith laughing because of what happened while Red was shaking out her coat spraying more water around the room. I gave them both a slight glare as Keith continued to laugh holding his stomach, I would of been laughing myself, but falling into the tub like I did wasn’t on my to-do list. I let out a small breath as I did brush my hair back since it had fallen into my face being held down by the water that splashed all over me. Keith looked down at me before he held his hand out to me while trying to control his giggling still 

“Are you okay, Shiro?” 

Nodding, I took ahold of his hand before a smile graced my lips 

“I’m fine, Keith, but it’s a bit lonely in here.” 

A confused look did pass over Keith’s face before I wrapped my arms around him pulling him right into the tub with me causing him to fall right into my lap. I started to laugh myself as he gave me his famous glare which probably meant that there was going to be some type of payback waiting for me later. Keith did have his own ways of getting back at anyone easily without giving any signs that he had set something up. He kept that annoyed look on his face 

“You owe me dinner tonight.” 

I chuckled at his words, but smiled 

“I can do that, Keith.” 

He rolled his eyes before we both tried to get out of the tub, but of course that didn’t go as planned. Keith had tried to get out first before he slipped back in because of how slippery the edges of the tub was. I even tried to lift him out myself, but that didn’t work either leaving us trapped in the tub before we both started to laugh because of how funny it actually was. Keith was resting against my chest though while Red was watching with a happy look on her face since she was able to avoid from having to get back into the tub. I knew that Keith would find a way to get her back in there one way or another since he wasn’t going to let her go through the house soaking wet. He let out a small sigh before looking up at me as our faces were pretty close to each other because of the position that we got stuck in. I smiled lightly once more placing my arms around his waist pulling him as close as possible before our lips did met. Keith gave a gentle smile against the kiss before he did kiss me back resting one of his arms around my neck. I didn’t care if we were sitting in the tub filled with soapy lukewarm water as I would kiss Keith anywhere and anytime during the day. 

The kiss did last for a few good minutes before he did pull away slightly just to catch his breath. He did mumble slightly against the kiss though 

“Hey Shiro...?” 

I mumbled a bit back myself since we were still kissing slightly 

“Yeah...?” 

I felt him smirk against my lips for a moment 

“You still owe me dinner.” 


End file.
